Dojo Contemplations
by Mirai-Xenia
Summary: As Kaoru's thoughts run over her dilemma once again for the thousandth time, Kenshin walks in on a rather interesting scene. Perhaps the Kamiya Kashin Ryu instructor isn't as innocent as she seems...


Author's Note: These one shots just seem to show up when I shouldn't be goofing off. Anywho, never tried a Kenshin fic, so yeah… I tried.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin-gumi

**Dojo Contemplations**

It mocked her from a distance, just leaning there against the wall. Before today, it would have been completely harmless. Now, well, things had changed.

She cursed the Kitsune in her mind, the haunty laughter still ringing in her ears. Shifting her weight, she took a cautionary step forward. This was ridiculous; it was the same as it was yesterday and the day before that. She shouldn't feel intimidated by it. Yet as Kaoru narrowed her eyes at it, she couldn't help but hesitate.

'_Mou…The next time I see Megumi…'_

Her thoughts ran over her dilemma once again for the thousandth time. Suddenly, a rather interesting image took shape and decided to fill up the entirety of her mind. The fact that her thoughts were even leading towards such a thing… Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she was glad no one was there to see her. What possible thoughts would they have when they saw her in such a state? Images came unbidden to her mind and she wondered if her blush could rival Kenshin's hair at this point. Plopping herself down on the dojo floor, Kaoru stared into the wood beneath her finding it suddenly utterly fascinating.

'_She's turned me into a hentai!'_

Glancing up at the subject of her turmoil, she gave a frustrated sigh. She had no doubts that a certain doctor knew exactly what reaction she would get from such comments. Although, it didn't help matters that she had basically walked right into the trap.

* * *

"_Megumi, would you happen to know where Kenshin is? Sano dragged him off somewhere earlier and I need him back at the dojo." _

_A smile spread over the older woman's lips, as she glanced up from a small book, "Oh, so you came to me? Finally realize that perhaps Sir Ken might want a more sophisticated woman?"_

"_That not why I came to ask you…" Kaoru dug her heel into the dirt, trying not to snap back right in front of the clinic._

"_Oh yes, you __need__ him… For what though?" _

_The arched brow and leering tone caused Kaoru to blush slightly. "Mou… Megumi…"_

_Letting out a bored sigh, Megumi flipped open her book, "I always wondered why you carried that bokken around so much… Even when you're not practicing, it's still there sometimes." _

"_Nani?"_

_Megumi smirked and gazed up at Kaoru through her bangs. "I blame my mood on Dr. Gensai. The man can truly have his own lecherous moments…"_

"_Lecherous?" Kaoru whispered, trying to piece together the puzzle in her mind._

"_Yes, although he likes to smile and pretend to be innocent." Folding her arms, Megumi starred at Kaoru. "Yes, it makes sense. The shape, it probably helps you release 'pent up energy' very nicely… After all, it doesn't seem Ken-san has been forthcoming in that department…"_

_Kaoru stared, completely perplexed for a moment, and then her eyes widened as her mouth went dry._

"_All those katas every day… My, you poor thing.." Megumi almost purred, her high-pitched laughter soon following.  
_

* * *

  
It had taken only a minute for her to realize the implications, and then one more before she had fled the clinic in a flustered rage. She hadn't been able to even form a coherent sentence after Megumi… How could she even think that?!

Although, to be quiet honest she wasn't sure exactly what her friend had meant. Nevertheless, many unwelcomed scenarios were dancing in her mind. All of which seemed to be on the mission of keeping her face red for the rest of her life.

She did know of a _few_ things, despite how innocent and naïve many believed her to be. Although, most of her knowledge came from gossip she heard at the Akabeko. Then there were a few innuendos on Sano's part that were thrown here and there, although they sometimes confused her more than anything.

Biting down softly on her lower lip, she stared at her trusty bokken. Oh my, Kenshin and Yahiko could show up any minute. How would she explain staring at her bokken as if it were her enemy?

Closing her eyes, she leaning back and took a deep breath. Megumi was probably still laughing in the clinic. _Poor naïve Kaoru…_

Hunching her shoulders back, she stood up and walked up to the small wooden sword. No big deal, nothings different… Reaching out warily, she slowly wrapped her fingers around the hilt. Her body tensed as the weight pulled at her arm a bit, and sighed softly before bringing it up to her face. Placing one hand at the tip, she pondered over Megumi's words. She knew that something specific had been in mind, and embarrassingly enough her curiosity was peaked. Running down its length with her fingers, she circled the end.

'_Did it even look like…'_

Cupping the side, she gripped the bokken loosely and slowly dragged her hand up and down. Absently pushing the wooden fibers that were out of place back into the bundle, she gave a small sigh. "It has to be much softer than a bokken…and not as large or it wouldn't even fit! At least I don't think a woman's...umm…well…" She felt herself blush as she trialed off. "And certainly a man's-"

"Kaoru-dono?"

Freezing on the spot, her body tensed as the sound of her name filled her ears. Oh no…. no, no, no… Turning slowly she found herself face to face with none other than Kenshin.

'_Was it too much to wish that his voice had only been my imagination?' _

She found his gaze fixed upon a certain bokken, which held a rather interesting position in her hands. How long had be been watching her? Her face turned scarlet… How much had he _heard_??

'_Thinking out loud is bad…. Very, very bad…'_

Rolling her hand over the tip of her bokken in a nervous gesture, she froze as Kenshin glanced up into her eyes.

'_Nani….oh my!'_

In her shock, she stepped back and dropped the wooden sword. The loud crack it made against the dojo floor resonating throughout the silent room. The thinly veiled hunger in Kenshin's eyes was overwhelming, and Kaoru felt her heart flutter in her chest. Suddenly he was walking towards her, pausing only to pick up her discarded bokken, before holding it out in front of him. She simply glanced at it briefly, and debated on taking it. His amber lit eyes promised something on the exchange and she couldn't help but bit down on her lip nervously. His eyes followed diligently as her tongue snaked out to sooth the wound, his knuckles turning an interesting shade of white as his grip tightened over the sword.

"Kaoru…"

Her eyes widened. _'Did he just-'_

"Hey Kaoru! We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon!"

Yahiko's voice hit her like a bucket of cold water causing Kaoru to jerk from her revere and blink a few times. However as she glanced back at Kenshin, gone was the hungry expression on his face and in its stead was the rurouni smile she knew too well. Yet his eyes still held flecks of amber in their depth. Barely there, but nonetheless she saw it.

"Busu!"

Shutting her eyes, she snatched up her bokken from Kenshin. That damn brat ruined a perfect moment. "Ya-hi-ko…"

Kenshin merely watched in amusement as Kaoru menacingly wielding the wooden sword after the young boy. Earlier that morning Sano had dragged him out, intent on driving into his mind that he was worthy of Kaoru. He knew his friend meant well, but the day of gambling really didn't seem to have the desired effect. Although the thought had weighed heavily on his mind nonetheless. Yet even though he knew of her feelings, he didn't believe that she understood what she was asking for…

'_But before… her eyes didn't say no…'_

His thoughts drifted back to the state he found her in and allowed himself a private grin that perhaps resonated more to the Battousai within him. The way she had ran her hands along it had drawn his attention. If he had any doubts about the seemingly innocent gestures, her words provided enough proof that she was having rather _interesting_ thoughts. Perhaps he would ask her about it later… His eyes for a moment shone pure gold. Preferably when Yahiko wasn't home…

* * *

Eh, mum… . My mind gets interesting ideas in the wee-hours of the day. Someone had made a joke about swords and sheaths, and after that this popped into my head. It was interesting to write.

Now, I always imagine Dr. Gensai having a secret lecherous side, perhaps sneaking a sake bottle here or there. Mostly this is due to a fic I read a while ago that sadly still isn't finished, called "As Time goes By" by MightyMightyMunson. Lol

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
